


Claim

by delacourcel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged Up!Iris, Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Inside, Explicit Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Made Up Sex Laws, The King of Lucis Can Claim Anyone's Virginity, Virginity, Virginity Claiming, Weird Sex Norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delacourcel/pseuds/delacourcel
Summary: Since the early beginnings of their line, the Lucis Caelum kings and queens have maintained a law that the virginity of their people should belong to them. As such, between the ages of 18 and 20, no citizen of Insomnia is allowed to have sex and is required to save themself for their king. After the age of 20, they are free to do as they wish, but until that point they must remain virginal.Kinkmeme fill, crossposted after months of putting it off.





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Regis/Any or Multiple, virgin kink/virgin claiming
> 
> As King of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum has the right to anybody's virginity in the kingdom, during their first two years of being of age. Upon coming of age in Lucis, all people are required to have a period of two years where they continue to abstain from intercourse. 
> 
> During this two year period, Regis is allowed to call on them and take them for himself. This legal right to people's virginity is one he claims frequently, often known to take a new young adult each night. He's even known to, at times, take multiple virgins in a day. 
> 
> He loves taking them and puts little thought into things like gender, as he has no preference.
> 
> +Regis is allowed to come inside his partners, regardless of his partner's gender and the risks of pregnancy.  
> ++Bonus points for Regis taking Prompto's virginity before Noct can.  
> +++(Linked to above, trans boy Prompto & maybe Prompto getting pregnant)  
> ++++If Multiple partners, other partner ideas could be Ignis, Gladio, and (with a timeskip to when she is of age) Iris. Or anyone else, really? 
> 
> Important: no characters written under the age of 18 please! Regis likes virgins, but he isn't into kids okay no thanks.

When she comes to him, she comes to him looking every bit the energetic and cheerful girl she is; she hasn’t changed from her uniform, the Lucian black of her coat sitting flatly over the swell of her breasts and the pants looking worn and creased from the training and responsibilities she’s made to upkeep simply by virtue of her last name. She may never be a Shield in earnest, but she’s one of the best Crownsguard of her age group: nearly twenty years old and already long since brought into the ranks of the guard, no longer a mere recruit waiting for her chance to prove herself a capable woman and warrior.

She speaks to him kindly, as she always does, and more casually than most ever would. She’s sweet, allowing the conversation to drift easily from one topic to another. When he smiles at her, she smiles back in turn, her grin a sharp and bright thing. They spend the afternoon this way, sharing sparse moments of peace with one another over tea and light snacks.

She sits close: not across from him, but next to him, at his side. Close. Their legs touch.

When he rests his left hand atop her thigh and squeezes, she quiets. When he keeps his hand there, she places her teacup onto the table and faces him. Her cheeks dust pink and he feels his heartbeat speed up in response.

“Iris,” he breaks the silence with her name, smiling warmly at her as he braces his hand on his cane and climbs to his feet. Once standing, he extends his free hand out for her to take. “We’ll be retiring to my quarters now.”

“Your Majesty,” is her only response, but she takes his hand with ease. During their walk from the gardens to his room, she links a hand around his elbow and walks closer to him still. He walks faster.

He’s done this more times than he’s able to count, since his ascension to the throne of Lucis. There’s a record kept somewhere in the Citadel, a tab kept on each virgin taken to bed by the Lucian kings and queens. Regis lost track of his own count long ago, and now only knows that it at least doubles that of his father before him.

When he urges Iris to undress herself, he doesn’t look away. He begins with her top, undoing the length of buttons trapping her inside the fabric. The uniforms are fashionably designed, in all rights, but Regis in this moment bemoans their intricacy. The wait is a worthwhile thing, though, when she shrugs off the coat and her undershirt to reveal the bra underneath. Her pants and boots are thrown aside with much more ease, leaving her standing by the bedside in her panties alone.

Her bra is black and lace, with a front clasp. Her breasts sit snugly inside the cups, and he bites his lips as he watches her unclasp and remove the garment. Freed, her breasts are youthful miracles. They rest, rising and falling gently with her breathing, remaining pert and perky even without the aid of her bra. When she slides her panties down her legs, she bends over to tug them away, and her breasts hang and tantalize him to no end.

Pleased with her show, Regis makes himself more comfortable atop his bed. He rests his back against his headboard, remaining seated upright, already feeling his cock straining against the front of his pants. He unzips them and pulls himself out. At the sight of him, Iris goes an even more delicious shade of red and Regis begins palming himself openly.

“Join me,” he says, sliding his free hand across the sheets next to him. His other hand continues to stroke, bringing himself to full mast. As she crawls into bed with him, he tugs his pants down just below his waist, but doesn’t bother removing them completely. “Do you ever touch yourself, Iris?”

She nods, and he reaches down to squeeze at the base of his cock and his balls, letting his breath hitch at the shyness of her response.

“Show me.”

She positions herself nearer to the end of the bed, in his full view. With her legs spread wide, he can see her better now than ever before. She’s clean shaven and beautiful. Her pointer finger darts between her folds once experimentally, then she traces it up to her clit and begins teasing herself slowly and carefully.

Regis watches in silence, waiting to react or proceed until he hears the first of her moans and sighs begin leaving her lips. When he’s sure she’s growing wet, he tells her to stop and beckons her onto his lap. She looks a beautiful and wonton thing already and they’ve hardly even begun.

With his hands finally on her, Regis has to battle with himself not to rush this. His palms ghost over her breasts and his thumbs rub against her nipples, and watching them go hard and perky in response to his touch has his cock twitching between his legs. He slides his grip down her waist.

“If you feel any pain, tell me right away.” He says this, letting one hand rest at the small of her back. He doesn’t intend to harm her or scar her in this process. He would take no joy in it. Simply being with her is his joy, as it is each time he invites a new virgin onto his cock. Claiming their first times is what brings him delight.

When he slides into her, he’s slow, allowing her to do much of the work. As she relaxes and grows comfortable, she lowers herself until finally she’s seated on his lap and he’s fully enveloped in her tight warmth. He ghosts his fingertips up her spine, and one hand returns to her breasts, massaging them idly as he watches her relax.

After a time, he places those hands at her hips and lifts her off his cock almost completely. He’s bare inside her heat and the moment she’s raised up, he misses being buried. He lowers her, still going slow for her sake. She’s beautiful, writhing in this new experience, gasping each time she’s finally seating fully.

When he picks up the pace, she rests her head against his shoulder.

“You’re doing so well,” he assures, and she moans a quiet “Thank you, Majesty” in return. Breathless, she sounds like an angel.

It doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak, not with her hot breath against his neck each time she moans and gasps. Not with the way she clenches onto his cock like she never wants to climb off of it. She’s beautiful. She’s beautiful. She reminds him so much of Gladiolus and their first night together. She reminds him of Clarus, and their first night as well, so long ago when they were both far younger and had considerably less grey hair than they do now.

He comes inside of her, grunting and riding out his orgasm inside her heat. His hands tighten at her waist. She hugs herself against him until he stops moving, leaving her seated on his lap and still sheathed within her, and she’s glowing.

He kisses her temple, and her cheek, and her jawline. He humps up into her once more before lifting her off his lap completely and rolling her over onto her back. Hovering above her now, Regis feels as if he’s gone to heaven and back. He sees some of his seed leak out of her and groans at the sight. His hand sinks between her folds, pressing into her, while his thumb works itself over her clit.

She squirms and shake and sobs, throwing her head back against the pillows. He presses a thousand kisses against her skin, covering her from neck to stomach in love bites. Before she comes, he’s full mast once more and unable to resist. He slides into her with far more ease than before, fucking into her with more confidence but not less care: he watches her face for signs of discomfort, and finds none as he works himself towards his second release inside of her.

When she comes, she tightens around him in just the right way and it has him spilling every drop of his seed into her. Breathless now himself when he slides out of her, he unceremoniously flops himself onto his back neck to her on the bed.

“You were perfect,” he promises, wrapping an arm around her and dragging her close. “You were perfect. Thank you.” She presses against him, shy still despite everything. She mutters a “thank you” into his shoulder. He rubs her back.

And he thinks, inwardly: _I will need to bring in another lover for this evening._


End file.
